1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a breathing mask and methods thereof. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a breathing mask for alleviating conditions causing sleep apnea and avoiding onset claustrophobia in a patient often caused by a breathing mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sleep apnea, which manifests itself by intensive snoring during sleep, is a biological disorder in the respiratory channels, in particular the upper air passages which tend to collapse and become blocked towards the end of every exhalation cycle. In order to overcome and avoid suffocation, the patient must exert an effort to continue the breathing process, i.e. the inhalation phase, which effort entails his actual awaking. Patients are thus driven into a serious mental and physical condition, due to accumulated lack of sleep; although the patients seem to be asleep, actually they are not deriving the benefits of slumber, not to mention the inconvenience caused to people in proximity.
In the course of medical research, it has been found that great relief is attained if, by some external means, the patient's lungs (and, of course, the upper bronchial passages included) be kept under a constant, slightly elevated air pressure, above the ambient, “atmospheric” pressure.
In the art of respirators, resuscitators, and the like it is well known to provide apparatus in the form of an enclosure which encompasses a portion of the human body such as the upper torso or thoracic region thereof to provide within the confines of the enclosure a pressure containment chamber wherein pressure variations may be applied to the body to stimulate respiration.
It has been known for some time that sleep apnea can be alleviated through the use of respiratory assist apparatus, such as is used in the well known continuous positive airflow pressure (CPAP) therapy. It is also well recognized that one of the primary causes for patient non-compliance with CPAP or other device therapy is significant physical discomfort cause by the facial masks such devices require.
CPAP therapy essentially requires that air pressure be provided through the patient's nostrils to assist the muscles in the throat to prevent throat blockage during sleep, thus assuaging snoring and actual interruption of breathing. A respirator machine is connected to the patient's nostrils through airflow tubing connected to a facial mask placed over the patient's nose.
There are several known causes of patient concern when prior art apnea therapy masks are in use. For example, physical discomfort can arise with pressure facial neuralgia and vacuum sinusitis. Pressure facial neuralgia is caused by tissue being compressed against the facial bones, for example by a facial mask. Vacuum sinusitis is a painful result of a buildup of pressure in the maxillary cavities located in the maxillary bones located adjacent to the nose. This buildup of pressure is often associated with external pressure placed on the maxillary bones by a facial mask.
What generally goes largely unnoticed, however, in situations where patients have no physical concerns over the use of a mask, significant physiological issues can arise. One major concern is the feeling or sense of claustrophobia when the patient wakes up from a night's sleep and sees a hose coming out of a mask on his/her face.
Thus, there is a need for an improved breathing mask and methods thereof.